Stan krytyczny
by DvergurPeysu
Summary: Soren jest pisarzem, zarówno książek dla dorosłych, jak i dla dzieci i młodzieży. Odnosi sukcesy, jest poważany w środowisku literackim i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie, jak zwykle, jedno "ale". To "ale" tak naprawdę nazywa się Lukas Bondevik, krytyk literacki. Krytyk, który postanowił zniszczyć Sorenowi wysoką samoocenę.
1. Chapter 1

"Rozdział 1"

Sobotnie popołudnia to najpiękniejszy czas w całym tygodniu. Siadam z Carlsbergiem w dłoni przy dużym dębowym stole w kuchni i tak, raz po raz sobie popijając, czytam lub tworzę. Jak mi się poszczęści i pogoda dopisze i dupę zechce się ruszyć, to i jakieś orzeszki albo chipsy do tego piwka się znajdą.

Dzisiaj nie mam nic do przegryzienia. Alkoholowe libacje z kumplami w piątki są naprawdę fajne i w ogóle, ale kace w sobotę zaraz po przebudzeniu już nie bardzo. Aha, i Lars chyba skombinował skądś trawkę, o ile pamięć mnie nie myli. To by z lekka wyjaśniało, czemu czuję się taki otumaniony.

Magazyn poświęcony literaturze szeleści, gdy przewracam kolejne kartki. Strony są śliskie, błyszczące – widać, że profeska, a nie czarnobiała licząca sobie z pięć stron gazetka, którą studenci rozdają za rogiem.

Z niecierpliwością wertuję strony, mrucząc pod nosem, jak dużo stron ma to świństwo ( oho, nagle ten profesjonalizm zaczął mi przeszkadzać ) i, że, za Chińską Republikę Ludową przez Mao Zedonga przewodzoną, nie mogę znaleźć recenzji mojej książki.

Jestem pisarzem. Zacząłem, ot tak, bazgrząc jakies historyjki do dziecięcego pisemka, by później wydać je w osobnej książce. Gdy znudziły mi się syrenki, skarzty i gadające zwierzątka, przerzuciłem się na fantastykę dla młodzieży i science-fiction, może troszeczkę obyczajówek. Spróbowałem też troszkę swoich sił w sci-fi dla dorosłych, które przyjęło się dość ciepło. Tak właściwie to chłód wiał tylko z jednej strony.

Powiedziałem "chłód"? Przepraszam.

Powinienem powiedzieć "arktyczny ziąb".

Pewien krytyk o wdzięcznym imieniu Lukas i, już mniej wdzięcznym, nazwisku Bondevik, mówiąc krótko i zwięźle bez zbędnych ozdobników, uwziął się na mnie. I za swój życiowy cel uznał zmieszanie z błotem każdej mojej książki oraz jej autora – czyli mnie, tłumacząc łopatologicznie.

Rozumiem, że nie każdemu może podobać się styl (nazwał go godnym dziecka z podstawówki ), prowadzenie akcji ( "zbyt chaotyczna, zbyt wartka" ogólnie chyba wszystko "zbyt") i bohaterowie ( "banda beztroskich idiotów"). Emm, to znaczy ubrał to w inne słowa, bardziej profesjonalnie, ale sens był mniej więcej ten sam. Zakładam, że gdyby nie to, to by tego nie wydali...

Najgorsze jest jednak to, że jak się sukinkot rozzuchwalił, to i zaczął mnie obrażać. Że ja chyba nigdy życia prawdziwego nie poznałem, bo naiwne są te moje książki tak, że głowa boli. Że chyba powinienem tak z lekka przyjrzeć się kilku rzeczom dokładniej, bo mu się wydaje, że psychika człowieka trochę inaczej działa. A najlepiej, to mam wrócić do pisania bajek dla dzieci.

Dobrze, zgodzę się, mam naiwny i ideologiczny pogląd na świat. Jak to Lars ładnie i zgrabnie ujął, pięciolatek by mniej łopatologicznie do pewnych spraw podszedł niż ja. No ale przepraszam ja was bardzo! Tacy ludzie jak ja sprawiają, że ten świat wciąż ma twarz i nie jest siedliskiem takich cyników i ponuraków jak, pożal sie Boże, Lars i ten Bondevik.

Wydaję z siebie usytasfakcjonowany pomruk, gdy w końcu znajduję recenzję mojej najnowszej książki. Króciutkiej jak cholera, ale postanowiłęm pobawić się w Erica Emmanuela Shmidta i zrobić liczącą nie więcej niż sto stron filozoficzną przypowiastkę. Piątka młodych astronautów zostaje poświęcona w samobójczej misji na Marsa. Moim zdaniem wyszło całkiem niczego sobie.

Autor artykułu... Lukas Bondevik, bo jakże by inaczej. Króciutki wstęp – jakaś gadka o wszechświecie i wyprawach w kosmos. Straszczenie fabuły, czyli nic wielkiego. Na razie tylko o wykorzystaniu utartych w popkulturze stereotypów – jak na niego, to naprawdę mało, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że to dopiero początek. Później gadanie o zbyt wielkiej naiwności i ufności bohaterów – standard. Przebiega mnie dreszcz, gdy czytam, że fabuła jest za prosta i zbyt przewidywalna, nie wspominając już o wielu niedopowiedzeniach.

Ale najgorsze nadchodzi dopiero później.

Cytując: "Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu, mimo upływu czasu, ani styl, ani prowadzeni akcji nie rozwija się, nie ewouluje. Napisał już całkiem sporo książek, więc zakładam, że z czasem wszystko, co wymieniłem, zmieni się na lepsze. Tymczasem jest wręczn odwrót. Rozumiem, gdyby podobną powieść napisał debiutant, ale my mamy tu do czynienia z, można by rzec, weteranem."

Tu następuje kilka równie profesjonalni sformułowanych obelg.

- Czekaj no tylko, krytyczyno w dupę kopany. - syczę przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Czekaj no tylko.

Znajduję ostatnią stronę. Jest. Spis redakcji i adres siedziby. Rzucam okiem na redaktora naczelnego. Berwald Oxenstierna. No ja cię kręcę, zajechało ikeowymi klopsikami. Moja duńska krew aż wrzy, gdy myślę, że będę musiał skonfrontować się ze Szwedem.

Ulica, na której znajduje się siedziba gazety nie znajduje się daleko. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut autem. Chociaż może pójdzie szybciej tramwajem czy autobusem? Metro to chyba lekka przesada, nigdzie tak naprawdę się nie spieszę. I mieszkanie w niemalże strategicznym punkcie Kopenhagi z całą pewnością ma swoje zalety

Zerkam na zegarek. Piętnaście po trzeciej. Do redakcji można przychodzić do godziny siedemnastej. Czyli innymi słowy, hulaj duszo, mam masę czasu do zagospodarowania.

Tylko, że jest sobota popołudnie. Kumple zapewne odsypiają kaca, co ja sam robiłem jakieś dwie godziny temu. Ta wycieczka do redakcji ze złożeniem skargi na tego Bondevika pozostaje jako jedyny sposób na spędzenie tego jakże cudnego dnia.

Wstaję z głośnym westchnięciem i rozprostowuję się. Krzesło szura po podłodze, gdy je zasuwam. Podchodzę do kosza i wyrzucam pustą puszkę po Carlsbergu.

Nie ma co ukrywać – lubię swoją kuchnię. Szafki i kredensy zrobione z tego samego jasnego dębu, co stół, kafelki w kolorze czerwonej rdzy mające refleksy podobne do tych na kamieniu szlachetnym... zaraz, jak on się nazywał? Coś z lwem? Nie, to był tygrysie oko. Trza sobie gdzieś zapisać...

Ściany, któych nie zakrywają szafki, są pomalowane na kremowo. W lewym rogu stoi biała lodówka do połowy wypełniona piwem, a reszta to inne artykuły spożywcze potrzebne do życia. Na blacie, tuż koło zlewu stoi, razdko używany, ale jest, ekspres do kawy. Obowiązkowo czerwony.

Głośno tupiąc ( mieszkam na parterze, raczej nikt nie będzie miał pretensji ), chwytam leżące w przedpokoju kluczyki z zawieszoną przy nich uśmiechniętą, odblaskową buźką. Ubieram czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i wsuwam na nogi mocno sfatygowany czerwone trampki.

Wiem, że nie wyglądam jak artysta ( w końcu pisarzy również się do nich zalicza ). Z moją budową godną zawodnika rugby i włosami nażelowanymi tak, by przypomnały jeżozwierza. Ale nie takiego malutkiego jeżyka europejskiego, tylko tego egzotycznego, który ma kolce długie niczym kije baseballowe. Przypominam raczej trenera na siłowni niż pisarza. Bywa.

Wychodzę i zakluczam za sobą drzwi. Po drodze wpadam na staruszkę z pierwszego piętra i uprzejmie przepuszczam przodem, po czym wychodzę z budynku. Idę w stronę mojego ( niespodziank, niespodzianka!) czerwonego volvo i siadam za kierwonicą.

Zapowiada się długi dzień...

_Tada! Podobało się? Ja osobiście jestem z siebie dumna, że uwinęłam się tak szybko i powiem, że nawet mi się podoba._

_Parę spraw technicznych:_

_- Imię Danii – wiem, że najpopularniejszym dla niego imieniem jest Mathias i sama je używam. Ale nie pasowało mi do pisarza...Po prostu nie. Soren to drugie popularne. Soren Sorenson, ściślej mówiąc._

_- Lars – Holandia. Inni używają też Jan. Jednak Jan jest takie... polskie. A ja piszę o Holendrze. Jan odpada._

_-Carlsberg to duńskie piwo ( po co ja w ogóle to tłumaczę...?)_

_- Ten rozdział liczy sobie ponad 1000 słów publikowaniu i czytaniu na ...), ale nie przyzwyczajajcie się. Dalej może być albo dłużej, albo krócej_

_- Dania jest w tym rozdziale z lekka OOC? Już wyjaśniam. Nie mamy tu przedstawionej jego integracji z innymi osobami ( nie licząc staruszki z pierwszego piętra ). W drugim rozdziale będzie sobą :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

_Rozdział dedykowany Fryzji, której komentarz był pierwszy i totalnie zrobił mi dzień ;)_

Może się czepiam. Może wierzę w stereotypy. Może ja naprawdę jestem złym człowiekiem.

Ale pozwólcie mi powiedzieć jedną jedyną rzecz.

REDAKCJA NIE POWINNA MIEĆ TAK WIELKIEJ SIEDZIBY, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!

Budynek w środku ma na oko jakieś, nie wiem... z 600 metrów kwadratowych będzie. Do tego cały ze szkła, stalowa konstrukcja podtrzymująca to wszystko. Nie wiem, czy szkło to dobry pomysł. Widać wszystko. Te idealne hebanowe biureczka, obrotowe krzesełka ( czarne, by pasowały do biurek ). Ci ludzie, co ze wzrastającą liczbą pięter robią się coraz mniejsi. Jezus Maria, przecież ja mogę nawet zobaczyć, co ten facet z pierwszego piętra readuguje na tym swoim komputerku LG.

A przed tym kolosem, przed tym bydlakiem, stoję ja. Malutki Sorensik ( chociaż może Sorenek brzmiałoby lepiej? ) przed swoim porysowanym i poobcieranym, czerwonym volvo. Mam ochotę cały skulić się w sobie i uciec przed ogromem tego budynku.

Dobra, trza wziąć się w garść. Oddycham głęboko jeszcze przez chwilę, czując, jak mój mózg się dotlenia. Stawiam kilka chwiejnych kroków i docieram do automatycznych, przeszklonych ( a jakże! ) drzwi. Rozsuwają się, szurając cichutko po czarnej wykładzinie.

Przedpokój, tudzież recepcja ( jak to jest w redakcji...? ) jest duży, kwadratowy. W lewym rogu stoi monumentalna żelazna rzeźba przedstawiająca dłoń trzymającą wieczne pióro. Koniuszek stalówki niemal dotyka sufitu. Ściany pomalowane są na gołębi. Niedaleko miejsca, gdzie stoję, postawiono czarną skórzaną kanapę, a przed nią stolik kawowy. Jeden z tych najprostszych – szklany blat i nogi w postaci metalowych walców.

Dalej na przeciwko mnie, za czarnym błyszczącym lobby w kształcie półkola, siedzi drobny blondynek. Ma fioletowe oczy i pucołowate policzki. Wygląda jak amorek. Identyfikator przypięty do białej koszuli informuje mnie, że to Tino Vänämöinen ( jak to się w ogóle wymawia?! ).

Podchodzę do lobby i witam się. Sekretarz ( nie pytajcie mnie, czemu tak sądzę – po postu czuję to w kościach ) podnosi na mnie te wielkie oczy i z najsłodszym uśmiechem, jaki w życiu widziałem, pyta mnie, jak może mi pomóc.

Gdybym spotkał takiego w barza albo po prostu w innych okolicznościach, to zapewne nawiązałbym z nim jakąś rozmowę ( czyt.: przyflirtował )... Ale teraz mam ważną misję do spełnienia. Kryptonim: Lukas Bondevik.

- A więc – zaczynam może troszkę zbyt głośno, ale za to z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Ja chciałbym spotkać się z Lukasem Bondevikiem. Może jeszcze z redaktorem naczelnym... - dodaję po chwili zastanowienia.

Tak, wiem, jestem wściekły. Ale ten sekretarzyna niczym mi nie zawinił. Plus, jak już wspominałem, słodziak z niego.

- Ooo, pan z rodziny Lukasa? - pyta ze szczerą ciekawością.

Po tonie, jakim mówi "Lukas", zakładam, że jest z tym cholerstwem za pan brat.

- Nie. - kręcę głową. - Mam do niego parę pytań.

- Zatem dziennikarz? - wigor blondynka nie słabnie. - Poda pan tytuł gazety, pokaże legitymację i może pan wejść. - uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. - No proszę. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że Lukas dobrze pisze, ale wywiadów to się nie spodziewałem. - chichocze pod nosem.

Wybucham śmiechem. To jak Tino ( identyfikatory to dobra rzecz ) we wszystko się angażuje, jego bezinteresowne zaangażowanie w życie innych ludzi... I to mi próbują wmówić, że mam naiwność przedszkolaka?

Mierzwię swoje włosy i zatrzymuję dłoń na karku, lekko go pocierając.

- Nie, nie jestem dziennikarzem. - mówię. - Ja prywatnie i służbowo zarazem, jakkolwiek głupio to brzmi. - posyłam w jego stronę szeroki uśmiech, na co on odpowiada zakłopotanym. - Widzi pan, panie V... panie Tino. - poległem, to nazwisko jest największym dziwactwem, jakie w życiu spotkałem. - Pan Bondevik kilkokrotnie zrecenzował moje książki. Chciałbym z nim o tym podyskutować.

Wzrok blondynka wystrzeliwuje w górę z zaciekawieniem.

- Ach, pisarz? - kiwam głowę. - Mogę zatem prosić o imię i nazwisko? Może będę mógł pomóc... - i znowu ten jego, niemalże firmowy, słodki uśmiech.

- Soren Sorenson. - mówię z dumą.

Ach, jak duńsko to brzmi...

Tino jednakże nie podziela mojego zachwytu. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się, niczym Gilbertowi po zażyciu towaru skombinowanego przez Larsa. Jednakże nie przez szczególnie mocne zioło, a strach. Strach w najczystszej postaci.

- O-ostatnio wydali pana "Czerwony krater", prawda? - pyta lekko roztrzęsionym głosem.

- Jam ci to. - odpowiadam, wypinając pierś do przodu.

Zalega cisza. Sekretarz oddycha szybko i płytko – dźwięk wypełnia cały pokój. Po kilku głębszych wdechach w końcu się odzywa.

- J-ja pana wpuszczę, panie Sorenson. Tylko... - bierze duży haust powietrza. - ...tylko proszę nie spodziewać się zbyt ciepłego powitania. Pan Bondevik czuje dziwną niechęć do pańskich prac.

Uwierz mi, zauważyłem, Tino, zauważyłem.

- Skontaktuję się z redaktorem. - nurkuje za blatem.

Po chwili pojawia się ponownie z czarną słuchawką od telefonu stacjonarnego. Ja w tym czasie czekam. Ma ustawioną dość wysoką głośność, więc słyszę dźwięk oczekiwania. Po kilku sygnałach w końcu ktoś odbiera. Nie umiem rozpoznać słów, ale głos, który rozbrzmiewa jest niski i głęboki.

- Ber...! To znaczy, panie redaktorze, gość do pana Bondevika... i chyba do pana też...? - patrzy na mnie pytająco, na co ja szybko kiwam głową. - ... Och? Naprawdę? To dobrze. ... Pisarz. Chce przedyskutować z Lu... panem Bondevikiem – ja rozumiem, że taka praca zoobowiązuje do zachowania wszystkich formalności, ale żal mi chłopaka, gdy widzę, jak się męczy. - recenzje jego książek. ... Dobrze, poinformuję. ... - nagle robi się cały czerwony. - Tak, Berwald, ja ciebie też. - odkłada słuchawkę.

- I? - pytam z niecierpliwością.

Odpowiada uśmiechem.

- Już pana zaprowadzam. Tylko wykonam jeszcze jeden telefon, dobrze? - kiwam głową, zezwalając.

Klika szybko jakiś numer i znowu przykłada słuchawkę do ucha. Może jest ze mną coś nie tak, ale nagle ten czarny, zakręcony kabelek łączący ją z aparatem, zaczyna mnie fascynować. Wydaje się taki... sprężysty.

- Arthur? ... Tak, to ja, Tino. ... Mam do ciebie prośbę. Mógłbyś mnie zastąpić tak na dziesięć, piętnaście minut? Muszę zaprowadzić gościa do Berwalda. - ocho, formalności poszły kochać się w krzoki. - ... Naprawdę? Dzięki, jesteś złoty! Po robocie stawiam ci kawę! ... Tak, Arthur, wiem, wiem. Herbata dobra, kawa zła. Papa! - po raz drugi od mojego pobytu tutaj rozłącza się. - Zatem idziemy? - wstaje i prowadzi mnie w stronę przeszklonych drzwi, które otwiera tym swoim identyfikatorkiem.

Idę za nim długim korytarzem. Nie różni się za bardzo od pokoju, w którym ucinaliśmy sobie służbową pogawędkę. Ten sam kolor ścian, ta sama wykładzina. Hebanowe drzwi z metalowymi tabliczkami, które informują, kto w jakim pokoju rezyduje.

Patrzę na mojego przewodnika. O Jezus Chryste! Jakie on ma biodra! Gdyby pokazali mi go od pasa w dół, strzeliłbym, że to laska.

Nie, nie jestem zboczeńcem. Jestem zdrowym, biseksualnym facetem – zaprawdę powiadam wam.

Dochodzimy do drzwi na końcu korytarza. Na tabliczce wygrawerowano: "Berwald Oxenstierna – Redaktor Naczelny".

- Lukas jest z panem redaktorem. Tak akurat się złożyło. - uśmiecha się pogodnie.- Masz wyczucie czasu.

Taaa – na swój pogrzeb.

Szwed i krytyk, który mnie nienawidzi. Razem. W jednym pokoju. W tym samym czasie. Coś mi mówi, że ten budynek nie dotrwa do dnia jutrzejszego.

Tino puka. Gburowate "Prosz'!" rozbrzmiewa po drugiej stronie.

Sekretarz naciska klamkę i wchodzimy.

Pierwsze, co rzuca mi się w oczy, to fakt, że w tej redakcji wszystko urządzone jest tak samo. Gołębie ściane, czarna wykładzina, hebanowe meble, czarne telefony, komputery LG. Zero różnorodności.

Potem widzę redaktora naczelnego. OMG, ja cię kręcę i wszystko inne. Po pierwsze – ten facet jest ogromny, większy nawet ode mnie. A po drugie – ma wzrok mówiący mniej więcej "zaraz cię zabiję,a twoje zwłoki zmielę i przerobię na klopsiki, a jako żurawinę do nich użyję twojej krwi".

Przynajmniej ja odnoszę takie wrażenie...

Druga osoba w pokoju stoi odwrócona tyłem – tylko głowę przekręcił, żeby zobaczyć, kto wchodzi.

Powtórzę: OMG, ja cię kręcę i wszystko inne – ale tutaj w pozytywnym sensie.

Jestem wdzięczny, że chłopaczek stoi tyłem. Bo tenże tył,a dokładnie u dołu jego pleców, jest bardzo zgrabny. I jeszcze te dobrze przylegając czarne dżinsy – marzenie. Wygląda jak taki typowy, śliczniutki, filigranowy paniczyk z dobrego domu ( nie żebym ja wywodził się ze złego – tatuś mamusię bardzo kochał, czego dowodem jestem ja i piątka mojego rodzeństwa ). Duże granatowe oczy, niemalże porcelanowa skóra. Złote włosy, nadwyraz błyszczące i wypielęgnowane, z jednej strony spięte pozłacaną spinką w kształcie krzyża. Do tego nienagannie wyprasowana koszula w kolorze pastelowego błękitu, od której na kilometr czuć świeżością.

Zanim jednak zdążę się nad nim bardziej porozpływać, uświadamiam sobie jedną rzecz. To nie jest pierwzy lepszy dziennikarzyk. Zresztą w pokoju teraz, oprócz mnie, Tino i redaktora, może znajdować się tylko jedna osoba.

Lukas Bondevik – mój arcywróg.

Arcywróg, który okazał się więcej niż tylko bardzo atrakcyjny.

_Tudududum! ( Hip hip hura dla onomatopei na początku notek autorskich~! ). Udało mi się skończyć ( i zacząć, ale ciii~ ) dzisiaj. Nowy rozdział raz na dzień – nieźle, nieźle._

_Tutaj kilka objaśnień:_

_- USA, Prusy i Holandia – to szajka, z którą Dania zwykle wybiera się na podbój barów._

_- "Czerwony krater" – ymmm, no tak... Nie miałam pomysłu?_

_- Biodra Tino – w wielu fanfikach z SuFinem zauważyła, że przyjmuje się, że Finek ma kobiece biodra. Czyli taka moja mała zabawa pomysłami fandomu._

_- W następnym rozdziale zdradzę realcję pomiędzy Tino i Berwaldem. Zrobię też malutki wstęp do HongIce ( OTP – ja się z tym shipem naprawdę nie umiem hamować.). Ale DenNor to wciąż główny pairing w tym fanfiku ( w końcu narratorem jest Dania... )._

_DOBREJ NOCY ŻYCZĘ!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Rozdział 3"

Dobroduszność Tino to coś, co ja, z całą pewnością, zaszufladkowałbym jako "poniżej normy". Z tym swoim uśmiechem przepuszcza mnie przed siebie. Czuję się przez to trochę dziwnie – te kobiece biodra wywołują cokolwiek niestosowne skojarzenia. Bo to w końcu kobiety wypada przepuścić przodem...

Redaktor kiwa mi głową na powitanie. Słońce odbija się w jego okularach i przez krótką chwilę nie muszę znosić wzroku Godzilli, tudzież Meduzy.

Bondevik też jedynie wita się ruchem głowy. Ślicznej głowy, tak między nami.

- Słyszał'm, – zaczyna redaktor. - ż' chciałby pan porozmawiać z pan'm Bond'viki'm.

Łaaał. Świetny akcent, kolego, zaprawdę zacny.

- Owszem. - odpowiadam i rzucam recenzantowi spojrzenie.- Jak myślę, to pan, tak?

Znowu kiwnięcie. Bondevik sięga do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów ( nie ukrywam, że wolałbym, by była to _moja _ręka ) i wyjmuje z niej wizytówkę. Wręcza mi ją. Ma naprawdę małe dłonie, bieluchne i gładkie – chyba właśnie tak wyglądały ręce arystokratów sprzed jakiś dwustu lat.

Rzucam okiem na wizytówkę. Ma szorstką teksturę i jej kolor delikatnie wpada w kremowy, jednakże wciąż pozostaje biała. Napisy są proste, żadna wymyślne stylizowana na gotyk czcionka. W lewym górnym rogu umieszczono logo magazynu – tę właśnie niefortunną dłoń trzymająca wieczne pióro, której rzeźbę widziałem wcześniej. Całość ma barwę pruskiego błękitu, jest wypukła i błyszcząca.

- Tak. - mówi niemalże szeptem, monotonnie i melodyjnie zarazem. - A pan to?

Cóż, chłopaczek nie owija w bawełnę.

Zanim jednak zdążę, odpowiedzieć w pokoju rozlega się ciche plumkanie. Może i moją miłością jest tandetny duński pop w stylu Aqua, ale znam troszkę klasyki. Te dźwięki to "W grocie Króla Gór" Edvarda Hagerupa Griega. Swoją drogą, to ciekawe, jakim cudem on to słyszy, jadąc tramwajem.

Bondevik rzuca szybkie "przepraszam", wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni ( co on ma z tym noszeniem wszystkiego przy tyłku? ) srebrną Nokię.

- Emil?... Nie, nie tak się witamy ze starszym braciszkiem. ... Dobra, odpuszczam ci, ale tylko dlatego, że mi się spieszy. Czego chcesz? ... Nie, nie pozwalam ci nocować u tego pyromana, jeszcze mi cię zgwałci, czy coś. ... - okej, to było dziwne. - Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Zaraz po lekcjach wracasz do domu. ... Już skończyłeś? To czemu ty tam jeszcze nie jesteś, do cholery? Jak wrócisz, to w lodówce masz łososia, odgrzej sobie... I nie chcę Leona w moim domu, rozumiemy się? No, to cześć, buziaczków od braciszka sto sześć. - rozłącza się i chowa telefon.

Rozglądam się po pokoju. Najwyraźniej tylko ja uważam tą rozmowę za, delikatnie mówiąc, dziwną. Tino w tymczasie przemieścił się i szeptem rozmawia o czymś z Oxenstierną. Nie bardzo wyłapuję słowa, ale redaktor ma profesjonalnego poker face'a, podczas gdy Fin jest cały czerwony na twarzy.

- To jak się pan w końcu nazywa? - Bondevik odzywa się, świdrując mnie swoim wzrokiem.

Poczekaj tylko, skarbie, jak ja cię prześwidruję moim... Ekhm.

- Sorenson. - odpowiadam. - Soren Sorenson.

Dopiero teraz przypominam sobie, co mówił Tino. Bondevik. Mnie. Nie. Znosi.

Przerażony obserwuję, jak zaciska zęby i pięści. Na jego twarzy wykwita grymas – coś w rodzaju tego, który się robi, widząc rozjechaną żabę. Albo Szweda. W sumie te dwie rzeczy są analogiczne. Wracając do opisu jego pogardy wobec mnie; mam wrażenie, że wspomniana wcześniej pogarda i niewyobrażalne obrzydzenieburzą się w jego oczach, zlewając w ocean nienawiści.

Ha, jednak nie straciłem ducha poezji.

- Wierzę więc, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. - rzuca.

Słyszycie go, do cholery, słyszycie? On "wierzy, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać"! A ja cię, wredny krytyku z mega zgrabnym tyłkiem, zapewniam, że, owszem, mamy o czym rozmawiać. Chociażby o twojej wredocie.

- Nie mniej jednak chciałbym zamienić z panem parę słów. - staram się zachować profesjonalnie, ale nie oszukujmy się, poker face to nie moja działka.

Bondevik wzdycha i przeczesuje swoją maluteńką dłonią włosy. W rezultacie ta jego spinka zsuwa mu się na ucho. Nie poprawia tego jednak; nie wiem, może nie poczuł. Rzuca mi udręczone spojrzenie. Nie wyspał się, czy przebywanie w mojej obecności to męka? Po jego twarzy trudno stwierdzić, które z tych dwóch to poprawna odpowiedź.

- Szybko więc, proszę. - co on ma z tym "więc"?

Biorę głęboki wdech.

Na początku planowałem nawrzeszczeć i wygarnąć mu, co ja myślę o takich recenzjach. Gdyby chłop okazał się konkretny, to może i byśmy się pobili, ale... Tak, to wszystko przez dół jego pleców. Do takich się zarywa, a nie wszczyna bójki.

Odzywam się więc, próbując zachować względny spokój.

- Nie do końca podobają mi się pańskie recenzje moich książek... - chcę kontynuować, ale on mi przerywa.

- No, cóż. W życiu, niestety, tak jest, że nie zawsze są pochwały i głaskanie po główce. Negatywna recenzja to też forma motywacji. - jego spojrzenie jest zimne niczym lód. - Słyszał pan o metodzie kija i marchewki?

Nie chcę nic mówić, ale w tym momencie chętnie posiniaczyłbym mu tą śliczną buzię. Sęk w tym, że byłaby to wielka strata dla świata.

- Nie wymagam samych pozytywnych recenzji. - odpowiadam. - Chodzi mi o to, że w swoich pan mnie po prostu obraża!

Mruga baaardzo powoli, jakby jedna za drugą przetwarzał informacje. Naprawdę dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że nazywanie kogoś z sześcioletnim ( i dłuższym, jeśli policzymy te 3 lata spędzone na pisaniu bajek dla dziecięcego pisma ) stażem "bezmózgim amatorem" jest obraźliwe? Chłoptaś jest niezły.

- Nie zauważyłem, bym kiedykolwiek to zrobił. - odzywa się po chwili.

- A "bezmózgi amator" to pieszczotliwe jest, hm? - odgryzam się.

Zagryza dolną wargę i posyła w moją stronę pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

- Przywiązuje pan za dużą wagę do słów. - odpowiada, kręcąc lekko głową, jakby chciał się odgonić od jakiejś namolnej much ( założę się, że chodzi o mnie ).

- Jestem pisarzem, do jasnej anielki! - wybucham. - To niemalże oczywiste, że przywiązuję dużą wagę do słów!

Jego twarz tężeje.

- Czego więc pan ode mnie chce, panie Sorenson? - warczy.

Biorę kilka głębokich wdechów i patrzę mu w twarz. Jeśli wzrok umiałby zabijać, dla mnie trzeba by było już zamawiać księdza...

- Chociażby opublikowanych przeprosin i zaprzestania wypisywania o mnie takich rzeczy. - odpowiadam.

- Pan sobie ze mnie żartuje...

- CZY MÓGŁBYM COŚ POWI'DZI'Ć?! - grzmi gdzieś z tyłu głos ze znajomym akcentem.

Obaj odwracamy się w stronę redaktora. Tino wygląda na przerażonego i dla uspokojenia głaszcze Oxenstiernę po głowie... ŻE, KURNA, CO ROBI?!

Widząc, że zaprzestaliśmy kłótni, Szwed kiwa głową

- Ni' j'st pan nigdzi' zatrudniony, pani' Sor'nson?

Zaczynam masować sobie kark.

- Eeee, no nie. Książki sprzedają się całkiem nieźle. - uśmiecham się sam do siebie.

I jeszcze jedno kiwnięcie. Oxenstierna splata dłonie i opiera na nich głowę, łokcie ma na stole. Ojciec Chrzestny się, kurde, znalazł.

- W takim razi' mam propozycj'. - ruchem głowy Bondevik i ja dajemy znak, że może mówić dalej. - Ma pan dużo woln'go czasu, wi'c zapraszam, aby kontrolował pan pana Bond'vika, gdy on będzie pisał r'c'nzj' pańskich książ'k.

Bondevik otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale zamyka je, gdy widzi zabójczy wzrok redaktora.

- Kiedy on już zrecenzował moją ostatnią książkę. - odpowiadam zdziwiony.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, odpowiada mi Bondevik.

- Do końca tego miesiąca mam napisać recenzje pańskiego pierwszego zbioru opowiadań. Jeszcze nie zacząłem, więc ma pan pełne prawo przyjść i kontrolować proces pisania. - na koniec wzrusza ramionami.

- Umowa stoi. - mówię. - O której mam przyjść?

Znowu wzrusza ramionami.

- Pracę zaczynam o 12. Może pan jednak przyjść trochę później...

- Będę o 12.

Bondevik kiwa i wychodzi. No, grzeczny jest. Nawet ręki na pożegnanie nie podniósł. Chociaż może to kiwnięcie można zaliczyć...?

- Tino pana odprowadzi. - Oxenstierna odzywa się gdzieś z tyłu.

- A, już! - Tino podlatuje do drzwi i je otwiera.

Już mamy wyjść, gdy nagle redaktor po raz kolejny woła sekretarza. Ten odwraca się w jego stronę.

- Tak?

- Pami'taj o przygotowaniu listy gości na przyj'ci' zar'czynow'.

Tino robi się cały czerwony i odpiskuje:

- Berwald, nie przy ludziach...

Że tak brzydko i po angielsku powiem:

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

_Tym oto pozytywnym akcentem kończę rozdział 3. Za czekanie i długość jego tworzenia serdecznie przepraszam. Prawda jest jednak taka, że nie miałam internetu. Co powinno ułatwić mi proces tworzenia ( zamiast czytania, pisanie ). Jednakże tak się niefortunnie złożyło, że jest to koniec semestru. Czyli czas podwyższania ocen. Czyli wypruwanie sobie flaków. Czyli kompletny brak czasu. Bardzo, ale to bardzo przepraszam._

_Tradycyjnie, parę spraw techmicznych:_

_- akcent Szwecji – nie bardzo wiem, czym to się je, więc po prostu zdecydowałam, że w jego wypowiedziach jakąś samogłoskę zastąpię apostrofami. Padło na "e" i "ę"._

_- Norka noszący wszystko przy tyłku – ktoś jeszcze prócz mnie woli tylną kieszeń dżinsów od przedniej?_

_- Szwed i żaba – ja osobiście Szwecję i Szwedów uwielbiam... To wszystko Soren!_

_- Nie wiem czemu, ale Soren gadający o tyłku Norka jest moim głównym źródłem dobrej zabawy. Plus większość tych tekstów powstała, gdy byłąm zmorzona chorobą i po obejrzeniu "Strasznego filmu 3" ( tak, gdy jestem chora, odmóżdżam się... ) - nie osądzać!_

_Bæ ~! ( Zgadnijcie, kto się uczy islandzkiego? )_


	4. Chapter 4

"Rozdział 4"

Nienawidzę budzików. Mówię to całkowicie serio. Zgoda, są pożyteczne; mój zegar biologiczny jest ustawony na nocny tryb życie spędzany w barach i przed komputerem. Nie jest tak, że śpię całe dnie, no ale... No, ale właśnie gdzieś tak do trzynastej będzie.

Są jednak takie dni, gdy trzeba wstać wcześniej. Dziś jest jeden z tych dni. Powód? Taki wredny krytyk literacki ze zgrabnym tyłkiem i maluśkimi bladziutkimi dłońmi.

Nie mam tradycyjnego budzika już od dawna. Jak wielu, przerzuciłem się na telefon. Chyba lepiej budzić się do wybranej przez siebie melodii (w moim przypadku to Aqua – muszę iść na odwyk ), niż uporczywego dzwonienia wywołującego nieprzyjemne skojarzenia z latami spędzonymi w szkole.

Mrucząc zgrabną wiązankę przekleństw, zwlekam się z łóżka, przy okazji klikając co trzeba, żeby wyłączyć to cholerstwo.

W sypialni powstrzymałem się od ukochanej przeze mnie wściekłej czerwieni. Przekonał mnie do tego Lars, tłumacząc, że mając kaca, lepiej nie budzić się w otoczeniu krzykliwych kolorów. Na początku marudziłem, z czasem jednak zacząłem rozważać kupienie mu jakiejś roślinki w ramach podziękowania.

Mówiąc "roślinka", mam na myśli coś, co mógłby zwinąć, zapalić, po czym odpłynąć.

Telefon rzucam na biurko w jasnym kolorze. Urządzenie pod wpływem siły przesuwa się trochę i uderza o klawiaturę stojącego nieopodal maca. Po przedwczorajszej wizycie w redakcji dziękuję Bogu, że nie mam czarnego komputera LG. Mój mac jest biały.

Jest wpół do jedenastej. Mam półtorej godziny, żeby się ubrać, umyć, zjeść śniadanie, przygotować psychicznie i dojechać do redakcji. Niby Bondevik powiedział, że mogę przyjść później, jednak...

Jednak jeśli myśli, że zostawię go choćby na sekundę samego z recenzją mojej książki, to się srogo myli...

.::*::.

Na miejsce dojeżdżam za dziesięć dwunasta. Jest słonecznie. Szyby odbijają promienie, rażąc mnie w oczy. Cholera, zostawiłem okulary przeciwsłoneczne w domu. Nie pozostaje mi więc nic innego, jak zrobić z dłoni daszek nad oczami i mieć nadzieję, że jakoś trafię do wejścia. Póki jeszcze pamiętam, klikam przycisk na kluczyku od auta. Słyszę za sobą to charakterystyczne kliknięcie.

Do drzwi docieram w miarę bezpiecznie – nie liczę tych kilku potknięć, w końcu nie upadłem. Rozsuwają się. Uśmiecham się szeroko, mając nadzieję, że za lobby zastanę Tino.

Tino jednak nie ma.

Za czarną powierzchnią siedzi pochłonięty w lekturze blondyn. Jego krótkie włosy są rozczochrane tak, że nie można stwierdzić czy to zabieg celowy, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Nosi białą, nienagannie wyprasowaną koszulę i jeden z tych ohydnych kamizelko-swetrów w brązowe i zielone romby. Ze Slytherinu się urwał?

Słysząc moje kroki, podnosi głowę. Moim błękitnym niczym niebo oczom ukazuje się para wielkich zielonych. Nad nimi widzę wielki brwi.

Chwila... Wielkie brwi?

- Arthur? - pytam zdziwiony.

- Soren? - jego zdziwienie jest jeszcze większe.

Skąd się znamy, pytacie? Ach, już mówię. Arthur to chłopak kumpla mojego kumpla. I kuzynem mojego innego kumpla. Zapewne brzmi to jak kompletnie pokręcona historia. W pewnym sensie jest. A w innym sensie nie.

Ta nie pokręcona część brzmi tak: Gilbert ma jeszcze, poza mną, Larsem i Alfredem ( który między nami, nie pije alkoholu, tylko zawsze pochłania nie zliczone ilości coca coli ), którego właśnie kuzynem, i niańką przy okazji, jest Arthur, między nami, nie pije alkoholu, tylko zawsze pochłania nie zliczone ilości coca coli, dwójkę dobrych przyjaciół. Na imię im Francis i Antonio. Wspomniana dwójka urzęduje w właściwie tylko jednym barze z dość wysokich pobudek ( dla ciekawych: Antonio próbuje zdobyć serce jakiegoś pracującego tam włoskiego barmana ). My lubimy zmieniać otoczenie, więc i tam czasem zawitamy.

Tutaj przychodzi czas na pokręconą część: w tamtym barze pojawia się też chłopak Francisa, niejaki Arthur ( tak, TEN Arthur ). Normalnie dżentelmen z kijem w tyłku. Do czasu aż sobie popije... Nie chcę nic mówić, ale widok osoby, która wcześniej raczyła się Earl Greyem z porcelanowej filiżanki, obowiązkowo odginając mały palec, a póżniej tańczy na stole w samej rozpiętej koszuli i bokserkach, śpiewając "God Save the Queen" w wersji Sex Pistols i krzycząc do Francisa "Weź mnie tu i teraz, mój ogierze!", sprawia, że gościa trudno nie lubić.

- Co ty tu robisz? - niezbyt oryginalne pytanie, ale lepsze to niż nic.

Marszczy te swoje nadoczne krzaczory i gapi się na mnie spode łba. Może na ostatniej pijatyce za bardzo się z niego nabijałem...?

- Pracuję, jak widzisz. - mierzwi swoje włosy i wzdycha. - Moim zdaniem to pytanie lepiej by brzmiało, gdyby padło z moich ust.

- Umówiony z niejakim Lukasem Bondevikiem. - mruczę w odpowiedzi.

Zaciekawiony unosi brwi, a jego źrenice rozszerzają się.

- Ty i Lukas...? - kolejne westchnięcie. - Myślałem, że chłopak ma lepszy gust...

- Hej, co to niby miało znaczyć, co? - unoszę się, lecz chwilę później dociera do mnie sens jego wypowiedzi. - Że niby ja i Bondevik? Razem? Arthurku, herbatka była za mocna? - ostatnie pytanie zadaję przesłodzonym tonem.

Tym razem to jego kolej, żeby się wściec. Wspominałem już, że Arthur jest bardzo zabawny, gdy się złości? Nie? No to teraz już wiecie.

Gwałtownie wstaje, aż cud, że krzesło nie upadło na podłogę. Skrzydełka jego nosa rozdymają się niczym u byka, który widzi czerwoną płachtę. Oczy jakoś tak dziwnie ciemnieją, o rozmiarze źrenic nawet nie mówię.

- Nikt – zaczyna – ale to nikt nie będzie obrażał mi herbaty, słyszysz?! - unosi głos. - Mam szczerze gdzieś, czy masz randkę z Lukasem, czy nie, ty...!

Niestety, nigdy nie będzie mi dane dowiedzieć, jakim epitetem opisującym moją osobę pragnął uraczyć mnie Arthur, ponieważ brutalnie mu przerwano.

Albo ktoś po prostu wszedł innymi słowy. Tak też można.

Ten "ktoś" ma białe włosy, które są ułożone i rozczochrane zarazem. Na fiołkowe oczy spada mu kilka kosmyków. Białoszary sweter z niebieskimi akcentami wokół szyi i rękawów jest trochę na niego za duży, ale ma to swój urok. Jest drobny, nieco skulony, a świat omiata spojrzeniem mówiącym "Zaakceptujcie mnie takim, jakim jestem, a jak nie, to sami nie jesteście warci życia...".

Sam nie wiem, czy lubię takich ludzi.

Jednakże nowoprzybyły ma w sobie coś, co sprawia, że zdaje się znajomy. Nie wiem jakim cudem, bo takiego dzieciaka bym raczej zapamiętał ( Boże, czemu ciągle nasyłasz na mnie potencjalne randki?! ).

- Obraził ci herbatę, Arthur? - pyta, omiatając mnie nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

- Emil. - chyba gdzieś słyszałem to imię... - Ty tu czego, młody? Proponowaliśmy ci posadę, ale nie, ty wolisz swoje ASP! Więc-

Emil dmuch w górę, żeby nie musieć dłonią odgarniać wpadające mu do oczu włosy. Kreskówek nie oglądał i nie wie, że to nic nie daje?

W każdym razie, wydaje się być dość podirytowany Arthurem.

- Wyżywasz się na mnie tylko dlatego, że chodzę z twoim bratankiem. - mówi, przewracając oczami. - Mógłbyś mu przekazać, że nie zamierzam mu pozwolić narysować mojego aktu? Nie daje mi o to spokoju i na nic nie reaguje. A ostatnio rozbiłem na jego głowie kubek Lukasa...

Chwila, dobrze ja słyszałem: "Lukasa"?

- Kim ty jesteś?! - może przesadzam z dramatyzmem, ale naprawdę moja cierpliwość powoli zaczyna się kończyć.

Patrzy na mnie zdziwiony.

- Emmm, Emil Haakonsson... - krzywi się nienaturalnie. - To znaczy Emil Bondevik. Ja się w tym kraju wykończę...

Wówczas Arthur uśmiecha się złowrogo:

- To młodszy brat twojego ukochanego Lukasa.

Mam ochotę odwrócić się i zacząć walić łbem o ścianę.

_Taaak, włączyłam Iśka do akcji~! Przepraszam, ale to moaj ulubiona postać, z którą się często utożsamiam. Tak więc przejmie on trochę moich zachowań..._

_Taka anegdotka z mojego życia, która jest dowodem, że przesiąknęłam yaoi ( ostatnio przeczytałam Acid Town, które jest moim pierwszym czystogatunkowym yaojcem. Wiecie, wcześniej były tylko fanfiki, doujinshi i ogólnie shipowanie... ): Razem z moimi znajomymi z zajęć malarskich siedzieliśmy sobie w takiej małej salce wykładowczej obok naszej pracowni nie bez powodu zwanej "akwarium" ( ach, ci Japończycy podglądający jak tworzymy...). Mój kumpel wyciągnął się na krześle, a właściwie krzesłach, przy czym zahaczył przypadkowo stopą o moją koleżankę i wypowiedział następujące słowa:_

_- Wybaczm ale jestem za długi._

_Ponieważ ja i moja inna koleżanka akurat prowadziłyśmy jakże intrygującą rozmowę na temat slashu i yaoi, zareagowałyśmy histerycznym śmiechem i tymże rpgem ( całość oryginalnie potoczyłą się po angielsku; ja byłam uke, ona – seme) :_

_Uke: No, you're too long~~ Please, take it off~~ ( wypadłam dość żałośnie, bo, sorry, ale jęczę tylko, gdy żebram o czekoladę. )_

_Seme: Is this too much for you to handle...? **evil smirk**_

_Boże, jakie my głupie -,-"_

_Sprawy techniczne:_

_- Aqua – pop to zło ( chybaże to Five for Fighting ) - przynajmniej dla mnie, osoby wychowanej na Artrosisie i Dżemie ( serio, mój ojciec puszcza ich 24 h – nie żebym narzekała ). Ale z tego co widziałam i słyszałam, to mają tam tyle seksualnych aluzji, co w disco polo, więc dla Sorena jak znalazł._

_- Kocham Nedka ( serio piszę to w "sprawach technicznych"...? )~! Osobiście shipuję z Japonią albo Islandią ( chociaż HongIce to OTP... Ale AusIce ( AustraliaxIsiek) też lubię... )... Widzieliście jego ogródek w Axis Mundi Convalia?_

_- Slytherin – tak, tak – srebro i zieleń, nie brąz i zieleń. Ale z brązem też mi się kojarzą, a jakby wyglądał angielski pulowerek w srebrno – zielone romby...?_

_- Isiek nosi lopapeysę ( kto czytał tom 6 APH, ten wie~). Ja sama jestem posiadaczką takowej. Co prawda nie oryginalnej, ale ujdzie..._

_- Haakonsson – na Islandii stosuje się patronimiki, a nazwiska o wiele rzadziej. "Haakonsson" znaczy "Syn Haakona". Kobieta (fem!Isiek - jestem fanką genderbendingu i nie boję się powiedzieć tego na głos! ) użyłaby "Haaknosdóttir" czyli "Córka Haakona"._

_Sjàumst~! ( nauka islandzkiego idzie do przodu ^^)_


End file.
